Life
by Aspirator
Summary: Because for her, he'd rather live to die than die to live. #3: The Grim Reaper and the Human.


**The Grim Reaper and the Human.** _Part Three of the Tragic Series._Their love was as strong as the sun, more tragic than Romeo and Juliet, and most desperate at the brink of death.

.

.

.

Mikan was in the kitchen, eating cereal, when Natsume appeared, dressed in his usual Grim Reaper suit.

"Where you goin'?" Mikan asked lightly, her mouth stuffed with cereal.

Natsume gave her a look, which she rolled her eyes to, "Right, uh, well, I hope it was quick and painless."

Noticing the unease on her face, Natsume paused, "You should be used to this by now."

"I know," she shrugged, "it's just...weird, knowing that you don't kill people, you just...deliver them." she paused thoughtfully, "the were right in calling you a Grim Reaper though. You're so grim all the time."

He glanced at her briefly, "Would you still be here if I killed people?"

Mikan considered it for a split-second, "yes."

And that was all he needed. His lips lifted for less than a brief second, then he left.

Aoi flounced in not a second later. Mikan blinked, "Aren't you supposed to go with him?"

"Nah, it's an easy job. It's my day off. I'm going shopping!" Aoi called as she twirled out the door.

Mikan shook her head, she knew 'shopping' meant random clothes disappearing into the spirit world.

.

.

.

His job was done, so he teleported to the Devil's hall to look for the next one. It didn't take long for the image to appear.

Natsume looked at the picture. His jaw clenched, his eyes darkened, and his fist closed over the image, crumpling it.

When he came back to the apartment, he was not in a cheerful mood. Well, he never was, but he seemed more off than usual.

Mikan was typing on her laptop, humming softly to herself.

"What are you doing?" Natsume asked unceremoniously.

Mikan looked up oddly at him, "Typing?"

"No, what story are you on now?"

At this, Mikan smiled victoriously, "I've got dirt," And Natsume knew what that meant. Seeing Natsume' dark look, Mikan waved at him dismissively, "I'm working with the police, okay?"

Natsume took a peek at her work, "Not even the best policeman can save you from the Russian spies, Mikan."

Mikan looked away from the computer screen to stare at Natsume oddly, again, "What's the matter with you? I've done this a billion times."

But the man didn't answer. He walked off dismissively, "Where's Aoi?"

"Don't ask me," Mikan replied, "She's _your_ assistant." Then quietly, she muttered as he left, "I can't believe Grim Reapers need assistants."

.

.

.  
When Natsume found Aoi, he was beyond annoyed. "Where were you?" He hollered.

Aoi winced, "What's gotten into you?" She skirted around him to set down her bags.

Natsume took a glance inside the bags. "You're not even human and you're stealing clothes, again?"

"Whatever," Aoi dismissed, pushing the bags aside. "Who's next?"

At that, Natsume's expression darkened, he wordlessly handed her the photo.

Aoi's eyes widened, and a hand came to cover her gasp, "Oh no."

Just then, Mikan strolled casually in, heading for the kitchen, "What's up?"

Aoi turned to her in surprise, then hid the picture behind her back, "He-hey, Mikan, How's it goin'?"

Mikan glanced at her oddly, "Good...?" She looked between the two, "What's up with you two?"

"What?" Aoi looked around nervously, "Not-nothing's up, uh, just the ceiling!" Her laugh was a pitch higher than usual.

Mikan blinked, "O..kay...? Alright, well, I'm gonna eat, come join me if you like." Glancing at them one more time, she left.

Once Natsume made sure she was out of earshot, he hissed at Aoi, "Look for anything - poison is a spy's best weapon. We're gonna prevent her death."

Aoi nodded solemnly, "You know it's inevitable."

"I'm gonna die?" Mikan asked from the entrance.

The two turned to her in surprise, and she continued, "I had to find out what was up," she lifted one shoulder cheerlessly. "The Russian spy has it in for me doesn't he?"

Aoi bit her lip and Natsume sighed, looking away.

Aoi spoke first, "I'm gonna try to prevent it as long as I can."

Mikan shook her head, "You're team Grim Reaper, you're not supposed to prevent deaths."

"This one's special," Natsume growled, approaching her.

Aoi smiled slightly, "Well, I'm off!" With a pop, she disappeared.

Mikan acknowledged her goodbye, then turned to Natsume. Blinking at their proximity, she spoke quietly, "I'm special?"

Natsume shrugged, looking down, "To me. Maybe." Then he turned to capture her in his intense scarlet gaze.

Mikan stared back, slowly, she asked, "Can I kiss you?"

At that Natsume smiled a long suffering smile, shaking his head just the slightest, he spoke, "Too human."

Mikan let out a small "oh", then turned away. But she was caught by surprise when Natsume blocked her exit, backing her into the wall.

"Natsume? What are you-" Mikan inhaled sharply when Natsume captured her lips in his. She rested her hand on his chest, and he felt more...real.

When they broke apart, she looked up at him oddly, her fist had clenched his shirt, slightly wrinkling it. She looked down at it.

"I become human for a short while when I do human things." Natsume explained.

"Why can't you do human things?" Mikan asked.

"Because after that, the Devil comes for a punishment."

"What's the punishment?"

"I disappear," he paused, "permanently."

Mikan eyes widened when his meaning hit her, "You're willing to risk your...appearance, for a kiss?"

He twirled a piece of her hair in his fingertip, "It was a good kiss."

Mikan gripped his shirt, "You're going to die, Natsume."

"Cease to exist," He corrected, "But so are you."

Mikan was caught in his deep, intense scarlet gaze. She understood what he meant. I couldn't live without you.

Suddenly, he chuckled, going back to their earlier subject, "We could do a little bit more than just a kiss."

Mikan smiled faintly, "A little bit?"

His finger came to rest upon the buttons of her dress shirt. "maybe a lot." He slid his finger down, and the buttons of her shirt magically came undone.

Mikan gasped, "How - then what's gonna help me undo your buttons?" For he was wearing also a dress shirt, but pitch black.

"Here, I'll do you a favor." And his own buttons came undone, revealing a toned, muscled chest.

Mikan stared at the beauty that could rival that of Adonis', then gulped. "Where-when-how did you get that?"

Natsume chuckled, "That's my secret." Then he slipped Mikan's shirt off her and wrapped his arms around her petite waist, pulling her closer to him. And Mikans hands rested on his bare chest as they kissed passionately.

"Sometimes I wonder," He kissed her jaw, "do you wear these just to torture me?"

But she didn't get to answer for there was a pop, announcing Aoi's entrance. "Ew!" Aoi squealed when she saw them, "Guys! Get a room!"

Natsume snickered and Mikan giggled. Natsume pushed Mikan towards the bedroom, "Go, I'll be right there."

Mikan stuck her tongue out at him and turned to go, as Natsume slapped her butt. She yelped then glared at him.

Natsume turned back to Aoi.

Aoi's playfulness left immediately, "You're doing human things."

Natsume nodded, sincerely, he replied, "Some things are worth living for."

Aoi's brows furrowed, "You're going to die."

Natsume cocked his head in consideration, "I live, then I die."

"You had a chance, you know," Aoi told him, slowly, "After this you could 'die', then reincarnate and live as a human."

Natsume nodded, "I know, but I couldn't." He glanced at the bedroom door, not without her, his eyes spoke.

Aoi nodded slowly in understanding, then looked away, holding back tears. She spoke up, "I didn't find any poison, or anything at all."

He nodded again, "They're not here yet."

"Are you two going to keep running?"

Natsume smiled grimly, "Until they catch us."

Aoi reached out to hold Natsume hand, "Good luck...brother."

Natsume patted Aoi head, "Listen, when the next Reaper comes..." Natsume looked up in remembrance, "Or maybe not the next -" Shaking his head, he turned back to Aoi, "When a Reaper comes, and his human name is Youichi...Don't hold back, Aoi"

Aoi cocked her head to the side in confusion, "What?"

Natsume grinned boyishly, "I approve of him."

Aoi flustered, "I haven't even met him yet!"

"You will." Natsume spoke confidently. Then suddenly, he pulled her in for a hug.

They were never good at goodbyes. So they said them with their eyes as they parted.

Natsume nodded, and Aoi smiled sadly. Both turned away at the same time.

Natsume went into the bedroom and locked the door.

Aoi left to wander freely until the next Reaper arrived.

.

.

.

A glowing, beautiful brunette with laughing brown eyes sat in the middle of Paris, sipping a nice cold margarita and eating one of Paris' famous pastries. She was on the phone, or she appeared to be. In reality, her phone was turned off - in case it could be tracked.

She was actually talking to a spirit beside her; a dark, tall, handsome gentleman that nobody but her could see.

She chatted happily for a few minutes, then suddenly, her smile dropped, and so did her glass of cold margarita. Her face contorted in pain, and she leaned forward in agony, then collapsed on the ground.

The invisible spirit was no longer invisible, but forever gone.

"Your eight months of running is over, Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga." The Devil smirked. The Devil had black lips, contrasting a ghastly white face. Those who knew him called him Persona.

.

.

.

_I got tired of writing stories where only Mikan survived._

_And you can let your imaginations run wild with how they met, how they fell in love, and what they did while they were running._


End file.
